Talent Show
by leopardsnow
Summary: Sakura bellydances? Itachi gets to watch? One-shot. Lemon.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: There is lemon. If you don't like it, please don't read it. This fanfiction is rated M for a reason.**

 **Sakura**

It certainly wasn't an activity she ever thought she would participate in, but after putting on the bedlah for the first time, Sakura knew that bellydancing was an exercise she would be able to enjoy quite thoroughly.

Hers was a typical bedlah, crafted in the modern style, and consisted of a fitted top, hip belt, and full length skirt, all colored in a magnificent shade of light blue embroidered in silver thread and tastefully decorated in cobalt sequins and turquoise crystals.

It had been a hard battle to become the skilled dancer she was now. Many were the nights she had gone to bed with her very core protesting the simple act of sitting up or reaching for dishes on the higher shelves. But, it was worth it. Tonight, she would show all of Konoha Middle, that she, Sakura Haruno, was skilled enough to showcase her talent for the world to see.

 _Well, not quite the world._ Sakura thought to herself. _But at least the younger kids will enjoy the pretty music and our costumes._

"You ready, Forehead?" Ino called to her, looking glamorous in her deep purple outfit. "Everyone is already lined up! You're running behind!"

"Of course I'm ready." Sakura replied with a laugh. "It's not like it's a competition. We're just performing as an exhibition for the talent show, a filler. No big deal."

"GIRLS!" She was cut off by the shrill call of Tsunade, the **INSTRUCTOR** (as her bright green shirt proclaimed), and both ladies quickly ran to take their rightful places at the front and center of the group.

 **Itachi**

 _How in the world did I get myself into this?_ Itachi mentally cursed himself for volunteering to drive so Sasuke could fulfill his damn volunteer hours. He shouldn't have waited to do them at the last minute, and since Naruto had no license and his foolish little brother had managed to total his car, and since he wasn't doing anything anyway and his parents told him to help out…. Well.

Now, he was squeezed into the middle of the front row between two old women, making polite escape impossible. Luck was certainly not on his side today. _God, if you exist, please let something, anything interesting happen_ he pleaded mentally. _Please._

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer (who sounded suspiciously like a certain Gai-sensei) boomed "It is my honor to announce the youthful performance of the Konoha Gym Bellydancers!"

She emerged like an ethereal beauty from another plane in a quiet rustle of fabric. A toned tummy, long shapely legs partially obscured by skirts, her face hidden behind a shimmering, translucent veil. She was a mysterious being, the epitome of perfect, feminine beauty. However, there was no mistaking those short, bright, and pink locks of hair.

As Sakura looked up, meeting his gaze with those brilliant green irises, Itachi found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

To say he liked Sakura would be an understatement. He more than just liked her; he was enthralled by her. Ever since she grew out of that pathetic obsession with his younger brother and concentrated fully on her studies, she had blossomed into something that he wanted more of. Not only did her body mature, but her keen mind and sharp wit, along with her fiery temper, had somehow wormed its way into his guarded heart.

To put it in short, much to his chagrin, Itachi was a lovesick fool. A careful, guarded lovesick fool, but a lovesick fool nonetheless.

Now, his affliction stood before him, dressed in the most enticing of outfits, and a monster in his chest reared its ugly head, demanding him to devour her mouth with his and show that he, Itachi Uchiha, was worthy of her attention and not his foolish little brother. Warmth spread through him and his breath hitched, deep onyx eyes drinking in the sight her her lithe body like it was the last thing he'd ever see, and he waited, coiled tight in anticipation, as she began to dance.

 **Sakura**

"Ino!" Sakura hissed under her breath as she entered the stage, as being the ever observant one, she spotted the elder Uchiha instantly. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me Itachi was here?"

"Drove Sasuke." Ino muttered back. "Forgot."

Sakura instantly understood, recalling Sasuke's small tirade at the moron who had totaled his car. Even thought the reasoning was there, she couldn't help but wish Itachi was there to see _her._ He couldn't have possibly known she would be here, let alone bellydanced, but still. Nervousness took root in her body and she drew a deep breath to steady her suddenly shaky knees.

To say she liked Itachi was an understatement. As she got to know the former valedictorian, she had gradually found herself with a growing attraction for him. Between numerous study sessions at Sasuke's and his willingness to assist her with the more difficult Calculus problems, they had become at least friends. Now, finding his smoldering dark gaze locked on her was both nerve-wracking and invigorating. She had a sudden urge to run.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Inner Sakura yelled at her _You're going to own it just like you do every time. Give him a show he'll never forget! Let's do this shit!_

Sakura, bolstered by the mental encouragement, decided then that she completely, utterly, and totally agreed. She would give him a show.

The room darkened, the music started, and emerald locked with black and she began to dance.

 **Itachi**

He was trapped at the first swing of her hips. Every step, every move, tantalized him. The way her abdominal muscles flexed… the way she threw back her head and shimmied… it was almost enough to undo his iron control, and Itachi had to stifle a groan as he felt himself grow hard in his pants.

Riveted, he gazed up at her petite form, surveying and committing every feature to memory. Her luxurious pink hair, her creamy throat, down to her perky breasts and incredibly toned legs. Sitting back, taking it all in, Itachi Uchiha began to plot how he could get her alone tonight.

 **Sakura**

It was the longest six minutes of her life. The longest, but certainly the most invigorating. She saw it, the way he undressed her with his smoldering eyes, saw it in the way his breath noticeably quickened as the dance progressed. She liked the way he looked at her, the way his impossibly black eyes raked over her body. She felt… powerful.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino's loud, high pitched shriek cut through her reverie. "You wanna go out tonight? That skirt looks cute, I like the change of clothes, totally come with us!"

"No thanks." Sakura stated.

"What? But Naruto and Sasuke are coming! Sa-su-ke! Your cru…"

"He's not my crush." Sakura contested hotly. "We. Are. Just. Friends."

"But…"

"Friends, Ino!" Sakura snarled. "Now, I'm going home. I've got a bus to catch." She stepped smartly out the theater's back entrance and made her way to the front of the school, praying she'd make it in time. Bussing was better, in her opinion, to listening Ino gossip and plead for her to go out during the twenty minute ride.

"Sakura."

The voice was familiar, so deep and dark with that sexy, mysterious allure. Her heart skipped a beat, pattering rapidly in her chest. She forced herself to calm down.

"Yes, Itachi?" she asked mildly.

"Your dancing was…exceptional." Her face flushed, and she prayed Itachi couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Well, er, thank you." she replied hastily.

"Sakura." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Itachi? Sakura muttered, faintly annoyed. She remembered this, this playful banter they would engage in. One could almost call it flirting.

"Let me give you a ride home."

 **Itachi**

She was in his car. Sakura was in his car. Sakura Haruno, the girl he had inexplicably fallen for, was in his car. Itachi knew his nervousness would not be noticeable (he was, after all, an Uchiha) but he found himself unable to initiate a casual conversation. With any other person, this endeavor would never have crossed his mind, but Sakura's witty comments and sharp intellect had allowed for some very enjoyable discussions and debates between them.

Now (dare he say it?) he craved her company. And currently, he, the former valedictorian of Konoha High, the prodigal son, was tongue tied. It was simply unheard of.

"So, Itachi…" Sakura's voice cut through his jumbled thoughts. "I… I really really appreciate the ride home. My parents aren't in town and Ino's, well, Ino." She giggled, then reached out and gently touched his leg. "Thank you."

Her touch, so close to— _oh God— —_ sparked an instant response. The hand was removed, and he glanced at her to find a teensy smile on those perfect, rosy lips.

She was flirting with him.

Two could play at that game.

"It is no issue, Sakura. It is my job, anyway, to help a damsel in distress." Itachi stated, smirking at her.

"I am not a damsel in distress!" Sakura snarled at him. "Your offer was just preferable to the bus! And furthermore…"

"We're here."

She abruptly cut off, and Itachi smirked again at the flustered look on her face. She was just too cute.

"Itachi?" God, he wanted to kiss her.

"Hnn?" To hold her in his arms.

"Thank you." To show her how he felt.

"Sakura." He would do it.

"Yes, Itachi?" Tonight.

"Let me walk you inside." He wanted her. And what the Uchiha heir desired, he usually got.

 **Sakura**

She was slightly shocked to say the least. She and Itachi had hung out one on one before, but he had never come over.

But her parents weren't home.

And she really liked him.

"Sakura…" Itachi started "I…"

"Wanna watch a movie? I've got ice cream." The words spilled out, blurted without thought. An awkward pause.

"Hnn."

"I'll take that as a yes then, Uchiha."

 _He agreed! You should so do him, you know you want to! Kiss him! Right on those perfect, perfect, lips. You know you wanna._ ** _Shut up! You are so not helping the situation right now!_** Sakura sighed as she tried to quench Inner's dirty thoughts while she started a suitable movie. She stood, turning, only to run into Itachi, who, in his freaky ninja-like manner, had managed to sneak up behind her without a sound.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing? You've got to cut it out with the Mr. Silent and Mysterious shit, it's really…"

"Sakura." The insanely attractive man who stood inches away cut her off. "Forget the movie."

Then his mouth covered hers.

 **Itachi**

For a single terrifying second, Itachi thought he was wrong, that she would pull away, or hit him.

But she didn't. The kiss deepened as she allowed him access, opening her mouth to let his tongue slide between her lips and she playfully licked his bottom lip, enticing him into giving her dominance over the kiss. Her lips moved against his sensuously, and Itachi felt himself grow dizzy as he inhaled her citrus scent and finally got to have a taste of a forbidden fruit he so desperately wanted.

Itachi, however, would not be dominated for long. With a growl, he pushed her against the wall, covering her body with his and plundering her mouth. She was perfect. Every thing he had imagined in his fantasies was exactly how they should be, from her soft hair to her supple body to the feel of her lips meeting his.

Heat slammed through his body, and she felt so good, too good against him. Her hands, tangled into his dark mane, pulled him closer, and her petite frame crushed against his, let him feel every curve of her sinfully delightful figure. He was like a drowning man, too far gone and lost and clinging to her and he would NEVER let her go…

They broke for air, him breathing hard, her gasping, and those lustrous viridescent eyes gazing up at him in a hazy cloud of lust. It was all he could do to control himself, to not surrender to the beast inside and take her then and there.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Itachi?"

"What do you want?"

Her answer comprised of the most welcome word he had ever heard.

"You."

He surrendered control.

 **Sakura**

She was not a virgin. She had taken her share of lovers, and had her share of sex. The way Itachi made her feel, however, was unlike any feeling she had felt before. Yet, knowing Itachi for so long, and getting closer to him than any other outside the family, convinced her that this was right. And, oh God, did she want him.

His hands were everywhere, stroking her bare skin and making their way up her skirt. Itachi had reinitiated the kiss, a thousand times more intense then the last, his lips on hers with bruising force. Those lips, his hands, it felt too good, too wonderful to be real. Running her hands through his hair, pulling out the tie and grasping the soft mane under her fingers, her nails scraping against his scalp, she felt his chest rumble as he growled in satisfaction, and a small grin graced her features.

A gasp escaped when his hands snuck under her shirt, unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor, wasting no time in fondling her breasts and eliciting a moan as he roughly pinched her nipples. She felt him smirk, and Inner Sakura came to life with a vengeance, demanding that she show him who was boss.

"Off with the shirt, Uchiha." Sakura demanded, ripping at the offending garment and pushing him back and down onto the sofa. She straddled his hips and ground against him, relishing the feel of his hardness against her, stroking his defined pecs and biceps before lowering her head to his neck and administering a few nibbles before soothing the hurt with her lips and tongue.

"Shit." Itachi's raspy groan cut into the silence, and he opened his eyes, gazing down at her as she undid his pants and knelt in between his legs. "Do not… do not continue if you do not want this."

Her answer was to tug down his zipper and grab him with her hands. Stroking up and down his length, Sakura grinned. "Take this as a yes, Uchiha." Then her hands were replaced by her mouth.

 **Itachi**

"Fuck…" Itachi ground out, exquisite sensations bombarding him with every swirl of her tongue. She sucked at him with skill, bobbing her head up and down while playfully flicking his tip with her tongue. Itachi, in all his experiences, had never had someone so skilled attending him before. It was when she took him all in, tilting her head back so his manhood hit the roof of her mouth as she massaged the underside with her tongue that he decided then and there that Sakura was going to be his girlfriend and that he was now going to show her what true pleasure really was.

Reluctantly, he pushed her away, then swept her up in his arms only for her to shriek in protest. "Bedroom." he grunted, and was promptly directed to the left. Depositing her onto the bed and making short work of her skirt, shirt, and panties, he had no qualms about staring down at the roseate below him. She was beautiful. From her lustrous eyes to her hardened pink nipples, to her round, firm ass and her smoothly muscled legs. Simply beautiful.

Firmly spreading her legs, Itachi nosed over her thigh to rest right over her apex. He locked eyes with hers, jade meeting onyx, and sensuously licked her core, paying careful attention to her clit. _She is mine_ he decided _No man she has ever had will compare to me._ His tongue traced the outline of her slit before delving in, and his ever moving fingers flicked and rubbed in all the right places.

"Itachi, please…" Sakura's shaky moan caused him to halt his ministrations. "Please, Itachi, I want you inside of me. Now."

"Well, lovely Sakura, it is my duty to help a damsel in distress, you know." Moving up before she had a chance to retort, Itachi snapped his hips forwards, relishing the feel of her walls clenching around him. He moved within her, slowly, rhythmically, making sure that every act of pleasure was for her benefit as well as his own.

Time began to blur as he pumped in and out of her, loving the sound of her moans mixed with his own growls. The noises came unbidden, unwanted, to his lips, but the sight and sound and _feel_ of her was all that he had ever dreamed, all that he had ever desired. Her arms snagged around his torso, her nails raking over the muscles in his back, her legs hooked around his. It was bliss. Pure, carnal, instinctual _bliss._

He moved faster and faster, a quick thrust in and a slower one out, angling his hips upwards to hit just the right spot.

"Itachi, I'm… I'm gonna…" Her hazy eyes, clouded with pleasure, glanced up at him through long lashes.

"Sakura…" He moaned, losing control, moving at a reckless pace and feeling her walls clench around him. Her lips quivered, her mouth parted, and the tight coiled spring he had coaxed to life snapped.

With a cry, she came, fingernails clawing his back, her walls squeezing him, and he emptied into her, losing himself, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure he found with her reached its culmination.

After a short recovery period, he moved to lay beside her, holding her petite body and memorizing every curve, every valley. He wanted to burn this instant into his mind, seal Nirvana into him forever.

"Itachi…"

"Sakura?"

"That was… incredible."

"Hnn."

"Should I take that as an agreement?" she teased, emerald eyes glinting in mirth.

"Hnn."

"I'm saying that's a "yes." In response, he only pulled her closer.

They would not be sleeping tonight.


End file.
